pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Southern Sea
Southern Sea, known as SS to players , is a dungeon on the Southwest corner of the Exbel Region. It is a Water type-themed dungeon consisting of many aquatic Pokémon To access this dungeon, you will need HM Cut, HM Rock Smash, and HM Surf. To get to Southern Sea, the player will need to travel through Mineral Cavern. An outpost is found after Mineral Cavern, which leads to the Southern sea. It is a small island that contains a Kangaskhan Storage and Chimecho Assembly. It is a great place to restock before adventuring. A few palm trees surround the island, and a table for players to sit around is near the middle right of the map. The Pokemon's levels are as high as 45 near the end, but under-leveled Pokemon may still be able to beat the dungeon with a type advantage and area effect moves such as Discharge. Dungeon Parts Scenery Throughout the dungeon, scenery is mostly the same. The floor remains a water type flooring throughout the entire dungeon with the walls being a pink/light blue with scattered seaweed on the walls. Southern Sea1.png|Low Floors Upper floors.png|Mid Floors Southern Sea3.png|Upper Floors Southern Sea2.png|Upper Floors As the player(s) progress through the dungeon, darkness starts appearing, with the range becoming smaller and smaller the further down players get. Low Floors (1-15) The low floors have a water like flooring with a pink wall and seaweed that hangs off it. The rooms are big and ironically there is no type specific water in this dungeon. This lasts from the beginning to floor 15. Note throughout the dungeon that Finneon and Lumineon have Storm Drain and will draw in Water-type attacks if they are nearby. Mid Floors (16-28) The mid floors keep the same scenery set that the lower floors did but now the walls are blue and there is a shade that is introduced along with stronger pokemon. From floor 21 all the way to the end, the rooms get smaller and become more maze like but still keep the appearance. Upper Floors (29-38) The upper floors have deep water like flooring with a light blue walls and seaweed as before scenery and the lights become more smaller while more deeper is. Pokemon The Pokémon that are in this dungeon are all Water types. The Pokémon here range form level 20 to the high 30s. Pokemon in bold are recruitable, please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Low Floors The Pokémon that are in this scenery set are mostly all first evolution water types. This begins at floor 1 and ends at floor 15. *'Staryu' *'Goldeen' *'Finneon' *Lumineon *'Corsola' *'Ludvisc' *'Carvanha' *'Tentacool' *Azumaril Mid Floors The Pokémon that are in this scenery set are the mostly the same Pokémon from before however there is an addition of the second stage evolutions of the previous Pokémon found on the earlier floors. This starts at floor 16 and ends at floor 28. *Starmie *'Goldeen' *Seaking *'Finneon' *Lumineon *'Feebas' *Azumarill *'Tentacool' *Tentacruel *'Corsola' *'Carvanha' *Sharpedo *'Qwilfish' Upper Floors The Pokemon become stronger with more final evolutions added. This begins at floor 29 and lasts untill floor 38. *Starmie *Seaking *'Finneon' *Lumineon *Azumarill *Tentacool *Tentacruel *'Carvanha' *Sharpedo *Crawdawnt *'Chinchou' *Lanturn *'Clamperl' Boss The boss in this dungeon are two Pokémon; Gorebyss and Huntail. When you first enter the boss room they will have a conversation about you and then proceed to attack you. The bosses usually drop Tiny Mushroom but do have a rare drop of Seafloor Tooth or Seafloor Scale. Feebas This dungeon has a special feature; Feebas. On floor 20 and 30, there is a chance for a Feebas to spawn. This floor contains very large rooms, sometimes being only 2 or 3 on the floor, and very little hallways. The Feebas can only spawn on floor 20 and 30, also the chance of it spawning is very rare. Items The items in this dungeon are the necessities for an explorer but there is also some other items for quests. Since this is a random dungeon it has the possibilities of spawning Tutor Items that are invisible. This dungeon is also the only dungeon that has ID Items that are spawned on the walls, visible. *Apple *Ether *Pearl *Poke *Corsola Twig *Shoal Shell (ID Item) *Shoal Salt (ID Item) *Grimy Food *Hard Stone Secret Room Southern Sea is also a dungeon that has the rare Secret Room, and this room can be found on any floor and has a total of 4 boxes that are obtainable. The items that you can get are listed as follows; *Big Pearl *Torrent Band *Revival Herb *Big Apple Dungeon Objective This dungeon's objective like many others is to go up the floors and beat the boss. It is also possible to complete the Shell Bell Quest, or caught Chinchou, Clamperl and Qwilfish because is the only dungeon where appears. Trivia *Due to "unfair" spawning of the player into Southern Sea, the Southern Sea Outpost was added as a small rest stop. In the past, the player needed to use Surf on a small bridge to directly enter Southern Sea, but this negated the invincibility before moving when a player enters a dungeon or enters a new floor. This caused many players to faint in the dungeon easily. It was later suggested for an outpost to be added. *This dungeon was created by the former Mapper, Dandy. Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:Continuation Dungeons Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7